


Girl On The Moon

by zmalikd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Watching, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmalikd/pseuds/zmalikd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca decides that their movie-cation needs a little excitement, and Jesse's not one to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falseidolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falseidolls/gifts).



Jesse watches, confused, as Beca rummages through her desk drawers.

“What are you looking for?” he asks, smiling when she starts to grumble to herself.

“A movie.”

He looks to the stack of DVD’s next to him, all laid out face-up on her bed.

“We have like, a ton of movies right here. Look, there’s E.T. _and_ Rambo.”

“I’m tired of those.”

“We’ve never even watched ‘em!”

She squeals happily as, Jesse assumes, she finds what she’s after.

“I like your movies and all, but -”

“The movies,” he says, “that you have yet to sit down and watch.”

She laughs, running a hand through her hair. “ _But_ , I’m tired of them.”

“What’s wrong with ‘em? You liked Rocky!”

“Yeah, that was good, but this -” she waves the DVD in her hand, “is just for fun. You could use a little fun.”

“Me? I’m the funnest guy at Barden, and you know it.”

She rolls her eyes, smiling.

“What is that anyway?”

Holding the case out of his reach, she says, quietly, “You can’t make fun of me.”

“Ah, no promises! What is it?”

“Tell me you won’t make fun of me.”

“C’mon, Bec, you know I won’t do that.”

“No, I know that you will.” She gives up the DVD either way, handing it over and keeping quiet as Jesse reads over the title.

It takes him a minute to understand what he’s looking at. There’s a half dressed woman in a pair of shorts that really shouldn’t be considered shorts and some majorly bulked up dude holding her. If he had just glanced at the cover, he wouldn’t have thought much of it, except the girl has her hand down the dude’s pants and well, her tits are out. ** **  
****

“The Sex Diaries?” he says, arching an eyebrow.

Beca smiles, grabbing the ends of her hair and taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

“You wanna watch _porn_?”

“I figured it’d be better than all these depressing movies.”

“Are you even real?”

She laughs loudly, pushing at his shoulder.

“No, seriously, Bec, _are you_?”

“If you don’t wanna watch it, it’s cool. I just thought that it’d be fun.”

Jesse stutters and stumbles, not sure how to make sentences anymore.

“When’s -” he coughs, clears his throat and wonders why his voice sounds so damn high pitched. “When’s Kimmy Jin getting back?”

“That’s the best part.”

“Oh, is it?”

“She’s staying at her friends’ dorm tonight.”

“And you’re sure about that?”

Beca smiles, “I’m pretty sure. But,” scooting closer, she runs her finger along his jaw, her mouth ghosting over the shell of his ear, “isn’t it kind of fun to think about getting caught?”

Jesse shudders, his entire body breaking out in gooseflesh.

“Okay, where’s my girlfriend and what have you done with her?”

“Lock the door.”

“But, you said -”

“Lock it.”

Setting the movie down, Jesse gets up and crosses the room, twisting the deadbolt into place. He takes a deep breath while he has a chance to and has to tell himself to keep calm. It’s totally normal that his girl wants to watch porn and it’s _totally_ not a big deal. It’s just sex. Overrated, exaggerated sex.

He’s got himself as calm as he thinks is possible (given the circumstances) and he’s feeling good, feeling _fit_ because yeah, he loves pleasing her. Except...when he turns back around, she’s already managed to get her shirt off and her pajama shorts are hanging dangerously low on her hips.

“Is that -” he clears his throat for the second time. “Is that new?” He motions towards her bra, which is red and lacey and it fits her _way_ too perfectly.

She nods, bites in her bottom lip. “Do you like it?”

“You’re asking me if - oh my _God_ , yes I like it. Come here.”

Shaking her head, she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and says, “You come here. We have a movie to watch.”

Walking quickly, Jesse covers her hands with his own, keeping her from doing anything else. “You’re gonna watch the movie just like that?”

“Well, I planned on getting these off.” She wiggles her fingers against her shorts. “You know, just to be comfy.”

He half laughs, half groans, and pushes her hands away. Once she lets go, he replaces her thumbs with his own and drags the cotton shorts down her legs, crouching down and kissing her thigh as she lifts her feet, allowing him to discard the clothing completely. He hears her laugh softly as he trails the tip of his tongue against her skin.

Looking up, he sees that her panties match her bra: equally red and equally lacey.

“You,” he says, pressing his face to the silky front of her underwear, “are going to be the death of me.”

She wiggles her hips, trying to pull away, but he follows her, mouthing at the fabric and growling quietly.

She says, “Wait for the movie,” and laces her fingers in his hair, tugging at it. “Get up.”

“So demanding!”

“Shut up.”

He laughs, pushes her onto the bed and grabs the DVD case.

“One of these days we should invest in a TV. Laptops are cool and all, but the small screen isn’t ideal for these little shenanigans of yours.”

“It’s fine, just put it in.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

Rolling her eyes, Beca shoves her shoulder against his and opens the disc drive. When the DVD starts up, the disc menu isn’t exactly surprising. The woman from the cover is no longer wearing her shorts. Well, she’s no longer wearing clothes and the dude? Yeah, he’s as nude as his co-star.

“Did you get a chance to watch this beforehand?” Jesse asks, moving the cursor to the Play button and clicking once. “Or are you going to be as surprised as I am when things start getting heavy?”

“I watched a couple minutes of it.”

He raises his eyebrows, a smile creeping on his face. “Really? What did you think of it?”

“I didn’t see enough of it to get a good, wholesome opinion.”

He laughs, “Didn’t see the sex?”

She shakes her head.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.”

The plot itself isn’t anything short of unoriginal. It’s about a girl who writes erotic stories for some magazine and for the first ten minutes it’s nothing but her reading what she’s written. Which is, by Jesse’s standards, completely boring and lame. But, lo and behold, one of her readers is this huge, hunky dude who's got a dick big enough to put any man to shame.

The music starts up and finally the sex begins.

“Look at this guy,” Beca says, stifling a laugh. “No guy is that big.”

“Are you blatantly talking about his dick?”

She laughs, “I mean his muscles! Look at him! He’s ripped and there’s no way that’s natural.”

“Steroids, anyone? But, c’mon, at least he’s trying. It’s not like she’s 100% real, either. Those tits? Fake.”

“You think so?”

“You don’t? I’m pretty sure they don’t come _that_ symmetrical.”

Beca hides behind her hands, her hair falling forward and over her shoulders. Jesse laughs with her, unable to really think about anything but her chest.

“So you’re saying that you wouldn’t like a big set of boobs like hers?”

He scoffs, “No way. Those aren’t real. They’re not even _realistic_. But yours? They’re perfect.” He nuzzles his face under her jaw, a hand coming out and brushing over her bra. “What about him, huh?” he asks, his mouth pressing to her neck. He hears her giggle then gasp as he lays his hand firmly against her, squeezing and massaging her through her bra. “You wouldn’t like a guy with big muscles like his?”

“That guy’s terrifying.”

He knows she’s joking, but there’s no trace of laughter in her voice. She’s all breathy moans and soft gasps. Reaching his other hand around her, he unclasps her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and kissing along her shoulders.

The couple in the movie start moaning in unison, loud and clear. Grabbing his laptop and placing it on her desk, he turns up the volume just the slightest bit and pulls Beca down so that her legs are hanging over the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?”

He doesn’t respond, but instead climbs down, going to his knees and positioning himself between her legs. She stays quiet, hands moving through his hair as he leans forward, mouthing at her through her panties.

She sighs contently, her legs lifting up and hooking over his shoulders.

“These new, too?” he asks, snapping the waistband softly. “They look great on you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“ _Oh_ , yeah.”

She kicks her feet, smiling wide enough to make her eyes scrunch up.

Giving her a wink and laughing when she rolls her eyes at him, Jesse all but buries his face between her thighs. He mouths at her, moving his face from side to side. His stomach tightens up as his body responds to her moans, and pushing her panties aside, he sinks a finger into her. She’s already wet, practically _soaking_ wet, and he slips in a second finger easily, loving the way she grinds against his face, her hips stuttering.

Her fingers curl around his hair, pulling hard - but not hard enough to hurt - and he wants nothing more than to taste her, to feel her wetness on his tongue. But just as he pushes her panties farther aside, she wiggles back and pulls out of his reach.

“You tease.”

She bites in her lip, looks towards the laptop. Following her gaze, Jesse watches the couple on the screen and smirks when he sees that the woman is back to her writing. Her monotone voice comes from the speakers, but the image they’re showing is of her touching herself and when he looks back to Beca, she’s looking at him with darkened eyes and a wicked smile playing on her lips.

“What are you planning?” he asks, the corners of his mouth pulling up.

He watches as her hand moves slowly over her chest, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing. She’s moaning quietly, her fingers pinching her nipple and causing her back to arch up. Her eyes slip shut as she works her free hand down between her legs to disappear beneath her underwear.

Jesse’s jaw goes slack, his eyes widening. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he slowly drags her panties down. He bites into his lip hard enough to break the skin as the silk falls down her legs, revealing what her hand is doing.

She has two fingers rubbing against her clit and as soon as Jesse throws her underwear on the floor, she opens her thighs wider, giving him a perfect view of her.

He looks to the laptop, then back to Beca and thinks, there’s not a single woman more beautiful than her and goddamn, he’s a lucky man.

He leans in, resting his cheek to the inside of her thigh, and with his eyes never leaving her hand, he presses two fingers deep inside of her, feeling her tighten around him. Her fingers begin to move quickly, her legs trembling. He watches the way she rubs her clit, taking mental note of what to do with his tongue when she allows him to taste her.

Pumping his fingers harder, faster, he adds a third one and moans deeply when she cries out in shock, her mouth falling open. He places kisses to her thigh, licking her and sucking bruises into her pale skin.

Her fingers pick up even more speed, her other hand abandoning her chest and fisting a handful of his hair. Her hips start to buck and move, her eyes screwing shut. He knows she’s close, knows she gonna come, and it’s not until she’s moaning loudly, her heels digging into his back, that he surges forward, pushing her hand out of the way. He flattens his tongue, pressing down hard with it against her clit, his fingers still pumping into her. He lets her ride his face, lets her massage herself against him, and just as she tenses, she throws her head back, her back arches and he feels her coming on his hand. She tightens unbearably so, and he flicks his tongue, growling when she lets out a slew of curses. She’s breathing hard and fast, her chest rising and falling in hitches as she all but cries out his name.

Beca yanks his head back by his hair, pulling him off of his knees and brings them chest to chest. She kisses him deeply, biting and nipping at his lips and laughing whenever he gives a startled gasp.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers, his fingers still fucking into her. “Anything you want.”

“ _Anything_?”

“Anything.”

She smiles. “On the floor.”

“You want me on the floor?”

“Yup.”

“How?”

She snorts out a laugh, “On your back. How else?”

“I don’t know, you’re the porn master here.”

She pushes and shoves until he’s where she wants him to be, and he’s barely realizing that he’s still fully clothed when her hands clasp onto his jeans, unbuckling them and pulling them open. He goes to say something, but he can’t remember _what_ because in one instant, she’s smiling at him and within the next, she’s grinding down on him, his cock sinking into her.

He can feel himself throbbing inside of her. She’s tight and she’s hot and he wants his goddamn shirt off but there’s little to no hope for getting it off. She has her fingers curled into the front of it, stretching out the collar and using it as if it’s a set of reins. He won’t complain, though, because really, it’s just a shirt and she’s riding him hard, her hips moving in circles. Then she’s bending her legs and putting her feet flat on the floor, giving herself complete control. She pulls off just to slam back down and Jesse’s seeing stars.

He digs his nails into her hips, moaning out when she reaches down and hooks a finger into his mouth. He thinks maybe the average dude wouldn’t like having fingers in his mouth, or technically, letting his girlfriend _finger_ his mouth, but it’s the way she always looks at him with heavy lidded eyes whenever he sucks two in, all the way down to her third knuckle, that really gets him going.

Working his hands under her thighs, Jesse lifts his hips off of the floor, his lips still wrapped tightly around her fingers. He lifts her high enough to make it difficult for her to move, and once she finally gives in, he thrusts up, his cock becoming achingly hard. She takes her free hand and starts to touch herself again, her thighs shaking instantly.

He can feel his stomach coiling up, can feel the heat spreading within him. He’s gonna come and he’s gonna come hard. But not before he has her calling out his name again. His hips move quickly, hitting into her hard enough to make her teeter over, a laugh erupting from her. He would join in on normal circumstances, but watching her fuck her clit at the same time that he’s buried to the hilt kind of takes the hilarity out of the situation.

She grinds out a, “ _fuck_ ” that has Jesse’s entire body vibrating with need and it’s not long before she’s fighting for control, slamming her body down just as he thrusts up. Then she’s throwing her head back, her hair streaming out behind her and she says his name over and over like some kind of mantra, and her hips are grinding so fucking hard against his own that Jesse knows she’s coming again, and that’s all he needs to push him over the edge.

He turns them over, pushing her onto her back. She looks up at him with challenging eyes, her pupils blown wide. Grabbing one of her legs, he slings it over his shoulder and thrusts into her, deep and hard, and she starts saying these _filthy_ fucking things that has his heart hammering in his chest. Things like, “ _fuck me harder_ ” and “ _your cock feels so good_ ” and she sounds so goddamn sexy when she says them that he can’t help the way he moans out and the way his voice cracks with the force of it.

Pumping his hips fast, his hands holding her legs up, Jesse presses his face into her calf and kisses her. He moans out,

“I’m gonna come,” and hates himself for how much _need_ is laced in his voice.

She runs her hands through his hand, pulls him down and takes his tongue into her mouth. She arches up, tightening around his dick and Jesse’s sure he’s gonna die. And it only takes him a couple more thrusts and he’s pulling out, fisting himself until he’s coming on her thighs, trying his hardest not to moan too loudly.

When he’s done gasping and groaning, his hips finally stilling, she crawls out from under him and grabs the nearest towel, cleaning herself off. Jesse stays quiet, rolls onto his back and waits for her to say something. He thinks about helping her. He really doesn’t mind toweling her off, actually kind of loves it in a way, but the last time he tried to take the washcloth from her she about bit his head off, so he stays put.

When she’s done cleaning off, Beca collapses into a heap in his arms, her hair sprawled out over his face.

“Was that alright?” he asks, fingers combing through her tangles.

“Are you _kidding_?”

He smiles, “Maybe.”

Curling into his side, she mumbles out, “You can pick the next movie for our movie-cation.”

“You know what?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s just watch porn. All day. Everyday.”

She pinches his arm. “You’ll have to pick it out. I’m obviously not very good at it.”

“I like what you chose.”

“Still.”

He grumbles, arms wrapping heavily around her middle. “Next time, we’ll pick it together. Maybe something with new moves or,” he smiles, “new techniques.”

“I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?”

“Nah, more like you’ve released the kraken.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Not as ridiculous as you, miss Porn Diaries.”

He’s expecting her to tell him to shut up, or maybe to screw off, but instead she puts her mouth to his and kisses him gently, her tongue swiping along his bottom lip. And he thinks, yeah, a movie-cation was definitely his best idea yet.


End file.
